


Meeting Evie

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: Boy meets girl





	Meeting Evie

David ran across the square, his robe flapping in the wind. He had just tried to cast a shield over himself, a basic spell, and it backfired. It backfired so badly that instead, he had summoned a storm – inside the shield. As he tried to get out of sight, he wasn’t watching where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was falling head over heels along with someone else who he hadn’t even seen. “Oh my god!” he quickly tried to help the person up, only to realize that they were female. Eyes wide, he jumped back. He wasn’t very experienced with women, and certainly didn’t want this girl to realize that this was all because he couldn’t cast a simple shield. How was he ever going to pass his exams?

She was pretty, with hair of obsidian and lips of crimson. Ice blue eyes stared up at him, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid that I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Her apology caught him off guard. Wasn’t it him who ran into her, not the other way around?

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Let me help you with your things,” David bent over and picked up her books, not quite handing them back to her. She seemed nice, like someone he would like to get to know. “Where’s your next class? I’ll walk you there.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh it’s nothing. Really. I don’t mind, in fact, I insist.” He flashed her a genuine smile, and she seemed to relax.

“Well, if you insist.” They start off across the quad to her next class, Potions. Admittedly, it was one of his better subjects, but he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t going to pass with anything impressive, if he passed at all. 

When they reached her class, the girl smiled. “I’m Evie, by the way.”

“David.”

“Well, David, it was nice to meet you. This is me.” The girl smiled as she walked into the class, away from him.

Surprised at the pleasant encounter, he went to the dorms with a much higher spirit than he’d began. His fumbled spell had ran its course and he had gotten to walk a pretty girl to class. That was pretty much the highlight of his day.

The next day, he was heading to class when he heard a voice call his name. Looking around, he saw the girl from the day before. Racking his brain to remember her name, he waved. She was grinning as she jogged up to him. “Hi! What class are you heading to?” she asked him in a friendly manner.

“Um, well, you see,” he stammered slowly, “I have Basics of Warding 101.” He was embarrassed that this pretty girl had to find out that he basically sucked when it came to his magical studies. Remedial spell casting. What were they thinking? Sometimes, he wondered if it wouldn’t be better off for him to just go home and be normal.

“Oh, really? Well, would you like some help sometime?” Compassionate eyes looked into his, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He liked her smile, he decided. It was warm, affectionate. Torn, he kind of hopped on his left foot awkwardly.

“Um, sure.”

“Awesome! I could come over tonight, if you’re not busy?” she probed questioningly. Her gaze took in his features, mapping his face as she does. “We can see where you’re at, and what you need help with.”

“Yeah, sure. We can get together tonight if you really want. You sure that you don’t have something better to do? It’s probably a waste of your time.”

“Tell you what? Why don’t you let me be the judge of that. If I don’t think it’s worth doing after we look at everything, then we won’t put any more effort into it,” she offered with a laugh.

“Deal. So, we’ll meet after school? Go to my house?” She agreed easily and they parted ways to attend their different classes.

The day passed achingly slow, his anxiety over spending time with this pretty girl who seemed to take an interest in him, even if only as a friend. Nervously, he gathered his things and waited for her on the school steps. She saw him first, wildly waving, almost bouncing with excitement. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. What could she see in him? He couldn’t do even the most basic of magicks. He was clumsy and awkward, and it could only spell disaster for them. 

He walked her to his dorm, and showed her his room. He had it to himself, mostly because it increased his focus on his studies, and right now, he couldn’t afford any distractions. As she passed through the spelled door, he took her coat and hung it up in the closet. “Ready to get started? I can sit on the floor if you’d like and you can have the bed.”

“Oh, not at all! We can share the bed,” Evie insisted. “It’s easier for sharing notes, anyway.”

“Yeah, okay,” who was he to argue? David had tried to give her the easy way out, and it had been declined. Settling onto the bed, he pulled his books out. “Okay so where do you want to start?”

“Well, what do you do well? Let’s start with a positive thing.”

He answered her questions easily enough, and they progressed through the session. Pleasantly surprised, Evie told him that she would love to tutor him through the rest of the time at school. He was overjoyed, and hugged her to him.

Suddenly, they were both aware of one another. Goosebumps prickled across their skin in the scant moments before they parted. Her lips dry, she passed her tongue over it in a moment of nervousness. A pink flush creeping over her skin, Evie looked down at her lap, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He was cute and awkward, and she found him adorable. Adorable and a little too attractive, that is. 

“Oh, it’s getting late,” David mentioned, looking at his watch. “Do you want to get something out, or I can make you something here. Not that there’s much here, but it does the job.”

“Ummm, if you’re okay making me something sure. We could get some more stuff done,” Evie responded pleasantly, following him down the hall. He put her at ease, moving around the rather spacious dorm kitchen as he made them up some food.

Returning to the room, the pair of them sat on the bed and turned the television on. Putting on a scary movie, the two of them sat down to eat and take a break from all of the tutoring. It didn't take long before their plates were empty and put aside, the pair of them intent on the movie. David found himself with a small girl cuddled against him, smiling as he put his arm around her. It was a nice feeling, the pair of them snuggled together. Something jumped on the screen and she screamed, burying her face in his chest. 

He looked down at Evie in awe, holding her close. This small girl trust him to hold her and keep her safe, even though he couldn't even pass his exams. How strange, peculiar even. Yet, David knew. He wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
